1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to USB connectors, and more particular to a knockdown USB connector.
2. General Background
To facilitate the linking of various external peripheral devices with different system terminals, four major international companies (including Compaq, Intel, Microsoft and NEC) have developed the Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface in 1998. Ever since Microsoft Windows 98 operating system started to provide built-in program for driving USB interface peripheral devices, the use of these peripheral products is facilitated. As a result, the applications of USB products have been expanding gradually.
A USB interface can provide current as 500 milliamperes and pressure as 5 volts, and the providing power is 2.5 wattages. In the past, a USB connector may link only one USB port, and a higher-power USB device can not work normally in that case.
What is needed, therefore, is a USB connector that can link two USB ports and provide higher power to a device with USB interface.